Tales
thumb|right|Deckseite Star Wars Tales ist eine Comicreihe von Dark Horse, die kleine, von den Hauptstory-Strängen unabhängige Comicgeschichten umfasst. Sie wurde am 29. September 1999 eingeführt und endete am 13. Juli 2005. Zur Reihe Insgesamt erschienen bei Dark Horse 24 Bände, die alle mehrere Geschichten enthielten. Später wurden von 20. Februar 2002 bis 25. Januar 2006 noch sechs Sammelbände veröffentlicht, in denen je vier Bände zusammengefasst wurden. Die Kurzgeschichten der Tales-Reihe behandeln nebensächliche Ereignisse, welche die Hauptgeschichte der Saga nicht beeinflussen. Die Geschichten sind unabhängig voneinander und zeitlich von der Ära der Alten Republik bis zur Ära des Neuen Jedi-Ordens angesiedelt. Grundsätzlich sind die Geschichten als Infinities markiert, doch da einige sekundäre Quellen die einzelne Handlungsstränge wieder aufgenommen haben, gehören einige Geschichten zu Legends. Einige von ihnen sind sogar als Parodien ersonnen und nicht als Erweiterung der Saga. Erst ab der 21. Ausgabe waren alle Geschichten "kanonisch" und wurden nicht mehr mit dem Infinities-Label gekennzeichnet. Die einzige Ausnahme bildet die Fight Club-Parodie Fett Club. Einige der Tales-Comics wurden in Deutschland vom Comicverlag Panini veröffentlicht. Die meisten davon sind in den Spezialausgaben Star Wars Specials der Star-Wars-Comicserie zu finden, andere wurden thematisch in den regulären Monatsausgaben veröffentlicht. Der Verlag versäumte hierbei allerdings, die Geschichten als unkanonisch zu kennzeichnen. Tales Volume 1 Tales 1 *Leben, Tod und die lebendige Macht (org. Life, Death, and the Living Force) *Mara Jade: Ein Abend in der Stadt (org. Mara Jade: A Night on the Town) *Darth Vader und die dunkle Frau, Teil 1 (org. Extinction, part 1) *Skippy der Jedi-Droide (org. Skippy the Jedi Droid) Tales 2 *Zwischen den Fronten (org. Routine) *Darth Vader und die dunkle Frau, Teil 2 (org. Extinction, part 2) *Max Rebo & Band in: Unplugged (org. Stop that Jawa!) *Fairplay (org. Incident at Horn Station) Tales 3 *Der Tod von Captain Tarpals (org. The Death of Captain Tarpals) *Pakt mit dem Teufel (org. Deal with a Demon) *Die Glücksfee (org. Lady Luck) *Trio mit sechs Fäusten (org. Three Against the Galaxy) Tales 4 *Momente des Zweifels (org. Moment of Doubt) *Ein Todesstern wird geboren (org. A Death Star Is Born) *Ersatzteile (org. Spare Parts) *Verfluchter Sand (org. Sand Blasted) Tales Volume 2 Tales 5 *(org. Yaddle's Tale – The One Below) *(org. What They Called Me) *(org. A Summer's Dream) *(org. Hoth) *(org. Lando's Commandos – On Eagles' Wings) Tales 6 *(org. The Hovel on Terk Street) *(org. A Hot Time in the Cold Town Tonite) *(org. Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc) *(org. Junkheap Hero) *(org. The Hidden) *(org. Thank the Maker) Tales 7 *(org. Single Cell) *(org. Nerf Herder) *(org. Jedi Chef) *(org. Outbid But Never Outgunned) *(org. Force Fiction) Tales 8 *(org. Captain Threepio) *(org. The One That Got Away) *(org. The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand) *(org. Death Star Pirates) *(org. Bad Business) Tales Volume 3 Tales 9 *Wiederauferstehung (org. Ressurection) *(org. Hate Leads to Lollipops) *(org. The Rebel Four) Tales 10 *(org. Trooper) *(org. Skreej) *(org. Nameless) *(org. A Wookiee Scorned) *(org. Free Memory) Tales 11 *(org. Prey) *(org. In the Beginning) *(org. The Princess Leia Diaries) *(org. Tall Tales) *Geist (org. Ghost) Tales 12 *(org. A Day in the Life) *Die Waffe eines Jedi (org. A Jedi's Weapon) *(org. The Revenge of Tag & Bink) *Spiel mit dem Feuer (org. Once Bitten) *(org. The Duty) Tales Volume 4 Tales 13 *(org. Puzzle Peace) *(org. The Secret of Tet-Ami) *(org. Survivors) *(org. Stones) *(org. The Sith in the Shadow) *(org. Children of the Force) Tales 14 *(org. Apocalypse Endor) *(org. The Emperor's Court) *(org. Urchins) *(org. Tides of Terror) *(org. The Lesson) *(org. Smuggler's Blues) *(org. Mythology) Tales 15 *(org. Sandstorm) *(org. First Impressions) *(org. Falling Stars) *(org. Do or Do Not) *(org. Slippery Slope) *Lucky Stars (org. Lucky Stars) Tales 16 *(org. The Other) *(org. Best Birthday Ever) *(org. The Long, Bad Day) *(org. Heart of Darkness) Tales Volume 5 Tales 17 *Planet der Toten (org. Planet of the Dead) *(org. All for You) *Unheimliche Bedrohung (org. Phantom Menaces) *Geister von Hoth (org. Ghosts of Hoth) *Padawan (org. The Apprentice) *Dunkle Reise (org. Dark Journey) Tales 18 *(org. Number Two in the Galaxy) *(org. Payback) *(org. Being Boba Fett) *(org. The Way of the Warrior) *(org. Revenants) Tales 19 *(org. Collapsing New Empires) *(org. The Value of Proper Intelligence to Any Successful Military Campaign is Not to Be Underestimated) *(org. Rather Darkness Visible) *(org. The Rebel Club) *(org. The Lost Lightsaber) *(org. Into the Great Unknown) *(org. Storyteller) Tales 20 *(org. George R. Binks) *(org. Who's Your Daddy) *(org. Fred Jawa) *(org. Luke Skywalker: Detective) *(org. Hunger Pains) *(org. Failing Up With Jar Jar Binks) *(org. Nobody's Perfect) *(org. Problem Solvers) *(org. Melvin Fett) *(org. Young Lando Calrissian) Tales Volume 6 Tales 21 *(org. Nomad, part 1) *Jeder geht seinen Weg (org. Walking the Path That's Given) *(org. Equals and Opposites) Tales 22 *Das Band der Ehre (org. Honor Bound) *(org. Nomad, part 2) *Gestrandet (org. Marooned) Tales 23 *(org. Shadows and Light) *(org. Nomad, part 3) *Wedge Antilles in: Glück (org. Lucky) Tales 24 *(org. Marked) *(org. Fett Club) *(org. Unseen, Unheard) *(org. Nomad, part 4) Übersicht Kategorie:Comicreihen en:Star Wars Tales ru:Звёздные войны: Истории sr:Star Wars Tales